Descriptive Insight
by CdA229
Summary: In Bella's world, her and Alice are meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: **I don't own twilight, Nor a grammar brain. Please forgive any and all mistakes in the future. Ill try as hard as possible to minimize the !

**Bella POV**

_September 2008_

I had seen the new arrivals coming. About 4 months ago I had the vision. Well there not really visions, just descriptive insights. Unlike popular TV shows, my vision doesn't cloud over when I get these, shall we call them premonitions, I can still see and concentrate on the things and people around me. I get the new information like I'm listening to two conversations at once, and I'm really good at this. I saw a doctor taking the chief of staff position after he had been here only six months. By then I was apart of his adoptive family and celebrating with them. My visions became more confusing. My mind kept telling me things about the family, the Cullens, that I didn't like. I didn't even believe it at first. Then, I asked If people like myself could get visions of the future. Why couldn't there be vampires. I saw how much I would grow to love the family when a particular vision hit me while doing some homework one night.

_Vision_: I was bundled up in a winter jacket even thought I knew it was spring. I also knew I was among trusted friends. I saw a familiar male face come into view with a smile. He was a young blond guy with a stethoscope around his neck. I felt comfortable and so safe with him. "I'm just going to draw some blood today Bella, see what else we can discover" He started and once he had the needle in and the blood was flowing out, I saw his eye color change. I already knew at this point and believed that this young doctor was a vampire. He and I shared a family of vampires. I also have a deep understanding that the scent of my blood is the only one to affect him since he was a newborn. From the vision I understand these vampires don't usually feed off humans.

I could tell I trusted this man and I even knew these vampires wouldn't hurt me. But ever since I was little and realized not everybody has visions of the future, I've wanted to be normal. Accepting this vampire family would be a step back for me.

Weeks and a couple visions later I had learned more of this family, I would soon call my own. Through more visions I learned that some members of the Cullen family had special abilities: like mind reading and one special vampire could also see the future. I also knew that in the beginning most of the members would have a more difficult time with my scent. Even the patriarch Carlisle.

I went about school as usual. No one knew of my ability so I didn't share the news with anyone. My dad Charlie only believed the I was a little to insightful at times. He questioned me about the new family two weeks prior to there arrival. I told him that I heard nothing of them at school. I hated lying so, I tried to do as little of it as possible.

_Present : January 2009_

Now I sit in the cafeteria the scene of where I first lay eyes on the Cullens. I get developed into a conversation with Angela Weber and Mike Newton over a philosophy club when I notice they have already entered. I look over to see them all staring at the blond male I know to be Jasper. I remember from my visions that he will have the hardest time with my scent. Then I get a weird look from Edward.

"Bella do you agree with Angela?" Mike asked shyly. I tried to zone in on what they where talking about before but couldn't remember. Then I saw Jasper being escorted out by Emmet.

"I'm sorry what was I suppose to agree to Ang?" I asked looking back at my friends.

"Mike here seems to think philosophy isn't meant to be modernized. Just studied from a historical point of view. I didn't agree with him."

" No way Mike philosophy can be modernized and changed." I said before the bell rang.

Upon entering biology I got a brief vision of a new classmate. I walked in a little more confident than usual. The new girl would be partnered with me and Jessica since all the other groups where paired up. We would be the only group of three. After the formal introductions to the class I spoke briefly with Alice Cullen.

"Hello I'm Bella, Its Good to meet you."

"Hello Bella" she stated a bit stiff. She seemed a bit miffed with me. I guess she blames me for her boyfriend having to leave school so soon. Jessica was quick to engage her in conversations of past schools and wardrobe choices . So I was left to stare at the right side of Alice's profile. Not that I mind much. All the Cullens are beautiful. But for some reason after every vision Alice always stood out. I didn't like that she was upset with me. I had hoped we could be great friends seeing as how we share a similar ability. That class ended with out another word passed between Alice and I.

My next class was American History. I walked in without any new visions, but was greeted with two new faces. Edward and Emmet stood at the front of the class to see which seats where taken. The boys sat on a row right behind me and didn't saw anything. I was a bit put off by my earlier situation with Alice so I decided not to push it with the guys, especially Edward.

School was let out at 3 like usual and I went home to study and prepare food for Charlie. When He got home there was little conversation and only one question directed at the Cullens.

"Do you have class with the new kids?"

"Yes dad I have three of the new kids in my classes."

" Good why don't you make them feel welcome" He said a little to neighborly seeing as how he was on his second Vitamin R.

I ended the night with no new vision, which didn't make me feel to comfortable. I really relied on my visions even if I saw things I didn't like. I preferred to be normal, but my visions were all I had sometimes. So I decided to do something I hadn't done in a really long time. Forcefully look into the future. Most visions came to me naturally. Some more important than others. I could also decide what I see. I didn't understand how it worked really. I just knew if I wanted to see how school would go the next day I would think about it then see the next day play out for me. I could chose to be more specific like which classes would have pop quizzes or just in general, like to see if I would have a good day. I saw that Alice and Jasper wouldn't be at school at all tomorrow. I didn't like that my scent had run them off, but there was nothing I could do now.

_This will be an Alice/Bella paring. It might take a few chapters to really develop there relationship though. Thanks for reading. Please leave a small review if you liked it._


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella" I got to school and heard the crowd of lunch room friends call at the same timeAt lunch Angela and I talked about going on a trip to Port Angeles. We were both tired of being stuck in Forks. I got a vision of Alice and I in an intimate moment half way through the topic of home econ class. The vision was of us being very intimate. More than friends intimate. I didn't know what to think of the vision. I wondered if Alice had gotten a similar vision yet. Then I thought about Jasper. Neither of them were at school today. I didn't know what this vision meant exactly. I always knew I was attracted to girls as much as I was guys, but I never thought of dating them. The rest of the day the vision continued to perplex me.

At the end of the day as I was walking to my old beat up Honda I saw the Cullens staring. Rosalie, Emmet and Edward were standing by a big jeep. Looking at there rigid faces I wondered if my visions were right. For the first time in my life I doubted them fully.

That night at dinner I knew that my dad was all the family I needed. We had our extended family down at the reservation. We both ate with Jacky and her dad last weekend. The Blacks really were family to us. We spent all our holidays with them and most weekends. Billy and my dad grew up together. There for, Jacky and I have been around each other our whole lives. Jacky has two sister that have moved out. So it was just her and Billy. Like it's just me and Charlie.

The next week of school got less annoying. There were less stares from the Cullens. And more conversations of weekend plans. By Friday I was ready for the trip to Port Angeles. Everyone was going. We were all riding in Tyler's van. Half way to Port Angeles I got a vision of me meeting Esme Cullen for the first time. The disturbing part wasn't that I was still getting visions of the Cullens becoming part of my life. It was that I was formally meeting her and the rest of the family next Friday. I got the since from my vision the she and Carlisle were the only ones who really welcomed me there. I decided to not let this new information affect my Friday night.

We saw the new movie Arthur. Then we went to Savvy café to get some food.

"So Mike do you think your mom would really give me a job at your store?" Tyler asked while waiting for his burger.

"Sure, she said just yesterday she would like another guy to help unload deliveries on Tuesday."

"What about cashiers?" I asked thinking I could really use a little more cash.

"Ill ask about that Bella. I'm sure she could use one though on Fridays."

We made it to the mall by eight o'clock and just looked around for an hour. The boys got lost twice. Angela wanted to look around for a formal dress for the spring. When we finally decided to head back to Forks it was ten o'clock .

Charlie was in bed when I got home. He left no note. In my room I changed for bed but couldn't sleep. I kept going over my visions of the Cullen women. I wondered what they could mean. I also wondered what would happen if I chose not to go over to the Cullen's house.

Monday I woke up early for school thinking it would be a fresh start with the Cullens. If they treated me like a second class citizen today I would let the entire idea of them becoming my family go. I didn't need them any more than they needed me.

At lunch I saw that Alice had retuned. My recent vision of her would make things a little awkward for me now. Most of my time in biology was spent trying to keep up with the slideshow so I could take notes. But Alice did return my polite greeting. She walked out the class room with Jess in tow.

After class I decided to go to the library for some extra study materials.

"Hello Bella" I heard a smooth male voice from behind me.

"Hello." I said turning around a bit embarrassed.

"I'm Emmet Cullen." He paused like he was waiting for something. "I know you know what we are Bella" He said lowly.

" Yes and?" I asked less nervous.

"My father Dr. Cullen wanted me to extent an invitation to you. He would like to have you over to our house sometime this week." He finished smoothly.

" How's Friday?" I asked.

"That sounds great you can ride over with me and one of us will bring you back later" We said our goodbyes and he left. He wasn't the Emmet Cullen I saw in my visions. I guess he was trying not to scare me. Going to the check out counter I caught a glimpse of all the Cullens standing in a circle near their cars. They appeared to be talking some looked indifferent but most looked a bit angry.

I went straight home after that. Felling a little unsure of the deal I made. The family was perfectly safe I knew that. I just didn't know if this family is still the one I wanted for myself. If the visions were right then I would be with them a long time. They would eventually turn me. Charlie always works late into the evening on Friday since he's police chief.

Wednesday night we went down to the rez to eat with the blacks. While we eat spaghetti my dad and Billy talked about some sports deal they made.

"So how is Sam?" I asked unsure if it was alright to bring up Jacky's boyfriend in front of her dad,

"He has been really sick this past week. All his dad will tell me is he has Mono."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Jacky" I said was a beautifull young women. She too was had the soft feature of her mother and the laidback attitude of her father. I knew how much Jacky and Sam where crazy for each other. Sam was a couple years older than Jacky and me though.

After Dinner us girls went for a walk and the boys did the dishes.

"How is school with the pale faces Bella?" She asked once we were closer to the beach

"It's been pretty boring except for the past couple of weeks. We recently got some new students. Have you heard about the Cullens?" I asked.

"Bella the whole tribe is talking about the Cullens. They keep saying they're dangerous and shouldn't have come back." While she was going on about the Cullens I got a vision. It was of Sam and Emily Jacky's cousin. They were about the same age. The two were fighting and Sam was warning Emily to stop arguing, She wanted them to be together. She kept saying something about a connection and bond. The last thing I saw was Sam Morph into a black wolf.

" I'm not sure if I understand, but Bella you should keep away from them." She finished with a little trepidation in her voice.

"What else is your tribe saying Jacky. What do you mean shouldn't have come back?"

"Well do you remember the legends of our ancestors Bella. The ones about the wolfs." I instantly remembered the story of the Quileute tribes ancestor's descending from wolves.

"Yes I remember." I said

"Well the Cullens are supposedly the cold ones. The same group that made a treaty with our ancestors. There's an actual treaty line and everything." She told me.

"I'm sure the Cullens are safe Jacky." I said trying to convince her I didn't believe in the old tales.

After we got back Charlie already some leftovers loaded up in the cruiser.

"Come on Bells, time to get home"

Alright dad be right there. Goodnight Billy, Jacky we'll be back." I said smiling confidently at Jacky.

That night I looked into Sam's future. He was tuning into a Wolf a lot. I seemed like he had no control. I looked into his future with Jacky also. He tried to fight what I heard him call an imprint. But eventually he goes to Emily whose face he mangled in my vision earlier. I also saw Jacky becoming a wolf also after she finds out about Emily. My visions were becoming drearier and drearier every day. I again just wanted to be normal and questioned my ability to handle life with the Cullens.

_In this story Bella doesn't have a truck. Just an old Honda sedan. She Also doesn't have Jacob but instead a female friend Jacky. There might still be a love triangle if YOU want there to be. Just leave a review saying so. Or a message. I hope these small changes don't bother you to much. Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cullens POV Wednesday night**_

"So Isabella has agreed on meeting this Friday night. I want everyone to be welcoming. Edward can you give us anymore information on how this might go?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I've said everything. Bella is doubtful of us. She has had the vision of us meeting. She saw all of us in the living room. We need to be more welcoming Rosalie, we also need to hunt more so we are able to tolerate her scent. She is very perceptive and can tell when we are having a difficult time with it. She has an amazing ability to since when we are agitated." Edward finish moving over by Carlisle

Are her visions the same as Alice's? Rosalie asked finally showing interest in Bella.

"Yes and No. She isn't incapacitated by her visions. She can continue walking down the hall without stopping or hitting anyone. She can also see the wolves and choose what she sees."

"Do you think she can choose to not see anything?" Alice asked.

"No she gets most visions against her will."

We should let Bella answer the rest of the questions. When she's ready of course" Carlisle finished.

"I agree with Carlisle." Esme said heading for the stairs.

The Cullens went their own way at this point. To prepare for the next school day.

**Alice and Jaspers Room**

"What are YOU seeing Alice?" Jasper asked Alice who had been distracted lately.

"What do you mean Jas?" Alice asked a little embarrassed.

"Cut the bull Alice you've been distant and distracted lately. I can feel your confusion and love for this girl."

"Jasper, Please." Alice said shocked that he would bring this up.

"Please what? Alice what are you seeing? Why is Edward feeling so guilty? What are you having him hide for you!" Jasper said his temper flying.

"What are you talking about? I wouldn't ask Edward to hide anything. And you know that. Why don't you ask what you really want to?" Alice said getting angry despite herself. She HAD been dealing with a lot lately. It was all wound up inside. She hadn't realized Edward was having a difficult time with all her thoughts.

"Why Is this GIRL so important to you? Why have you been pushing me away?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I don't know Jasper. I've never felt this way before. Once I saw Bella though it's like things changed."

**In Carlisle's Office**

He didn't mean to over hear his children's conversation. But it was a part of being a vampire. He knew that once a Vampire sees their mate for the first time that things around them change. A true mate becomes the world to the Vampire. Esme became his world even before he turned and consequently saved her. He wondered ever since he had heard the story of how Alice and Jasper met if it was the same for them. He had discussed it with jasper a couple of times. But Alice first saw Jasper in a vision. So he didn't know if the feelings were the same as in person. He had spoken to Edward in private recently to discus Bella. Edward had mentioned something about Alice. How she saw something in Bella the way Rosalie first saw Emmet. He wounded if Bella was Alice's true mate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friday**

It was about to be 3 and my last period of the day would end. I had a vision earlier that the Cullens had decided to let me follow them in my car because of the scent issue.

Walking out to my car I noticed that the Volvo was gone but Emmet was waiting by the jeep.

"Hello Bella are you ready" He boomed lowly.

"Yes Emmet. Am I following you?" I asked prepared for the answer.

"Yes" he stated as if he was used to being told what's going to happen. I guess Alice gets to openly discuss her gift and visions.

**At the Cullens**

Emmet met me at my car and opened the door for me. While the door was open I could tell he wasn't breathing. He lead me up the steps and right into the 'lions den'. Everyone was here except jasper. The living room was all white and the Cullens fit in perfectly.

After the formal introductions Carlisle as he wished to be called asked if I would like a beverage or anything else.

"No I'm fine thanks" I replied nervously.

"Hello Bella." Alice exclaims. She is followed by a chorus from the other Cullens.

We went on o do the formal seating with me in a comfy yet stylish chair. And the Cullens faced me like an audience on the couches. We settled in to a slow paced q&a.

"How long have you live in Forks" Esme asked.

" I have lived here since I was five. My mother remarried and they traveled a lot." I explained. " How are you liking Forks so far…Esme.?" It took a while for me to get the last part out since it seemed to soon, but that's what she asked to be called. As I watched her draw a breath in for her next reply, I notice her eyes darken. I got a vision of Alice wrapped in my sheets and was thrown off a bit. She looked beautiful in the violet colored cloth I bought 2 years prior. But I tore my mind away from the vision. Ending it prematurely. Looking around a bit still very confused I noticed Edwards guilty expression.

"I already ate" I somewhat stammered out to Esme's question. " I know you guy don't eat human food."

"Oh How considerate!" She exclaimed.

At this point I decided to give them a break. The little bloodsuckers seemed to be having trouble with my scent.

" May I use your restroom?" I asked more bashful than I realized.

"Yes, right this way" Carlisle said while directing me to a near by hallway. He took me down over half the hall the pointed to a round doorway to the right. The night seemed to be going well enough. All accept the vision . I have to remember that Edward can read my mind. Returning to the Cullens I noticed Esme seemed to have recovered somewhat.

"Well Bella" Carlisle started. "I thought my family and I would tell you a little more about ourselves. We are Vampires but I have heard you already know this."

"Yes, I learned about all of you and some of your gifts through my visions. The visions or you all started a little while before you came." I tried to explain but also leaving it a little open ended to see how much more they knew about me.

"I, like you, have visions of the future." Alice says. "But mine limit what I can do physically." she explains.

That was the first of many things I learned about Alice and the Cullens that night. The night seemed to go by quickly as I was absorbed into all this new information about Vampires and extreme strength.

I was also introduced to the couples that make up the family. Carlisle and Esme were the oldest looking couple and portrayed the adoptive parents. Rosalie and Jasper were siblings. Rosalie was mated to Emmet . And Jasper and Alice were together. None of the new information helped explain my visions of Alice and I together.

**Two Weeks Later**

**BPOV**

I was in the library again studying with Angelia when I got a vision of Jasper breaking up with Rosalie. The Cullens were not at school today because of the sun. I had been hanging with the Cullens a lot more recently. I even forgo my usual lunch spot to eat with the Cullens. While I ate, they moved their food around a bit on their plates. Most Friday continued the way the first did. Only Esme demanded I let her cook for me. My dad appreciated that I was really taking to the Cullens. And Carlisle was already making a name for himself at the hospital.

I didn't know how to take the news of the break up. Alice was the only Cullen that really put up a wall. Cutting herself off from sharing the same was her siblings did. She seemed to be keeping her distance.

**Jasper POV**

While out hunting I came to the conclusion that Alice was no longer mine. She had been very distant. And her new feelings toward this human ,that had invaded our lives, was shocking to me. I tried to talk to her about Bella. I decided that even if Bella is not meant to be with Alice. I still need to give her a little space. She seemed to be having a hard time with the human. The sun was shining beautifully through the trees and I knew Alice would be out here somewhere.

**Alice POV**

I got the vision of the break up immediately after the one I got of myself watching Bella drift off to sleep. I was immediately consumed with the sadness of a meaning full relationship lost. I had begun to see Bella in a different light the past couple weeks. For vampires their whole world changed once they meet their mate. For me Bella was my EVERYTHING now. No matter how much I tried to hide from Bella. I felt the pull of her every breath. The way she smiled with all her friends made me so jealous. I felt like I was balling my self up and away from my family. I got to work closely with Bella in biology. But it was never close enough. And then their was Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5

**Carlisle's POV**

So much has happened since Alice and Jaspers break up. When I was trying to assess whether or not Alice and jasper were true mates, I never imagined their break up would be so hard. I know I'm being selfish but it feels like a true loss. It has only been two days, and already I find myself wishing for Bella or Alice's gift. I just need a little insight as Bella calls it. Jasper left early this morning. He went to Alaska on foot. We talked privately a couple of times before he made his final decision. And the last thing I wanted was for one of my children to leave us.

Jasper promised to only be gone long enough to be able to be happy for Alice. She seemed to be his first priority. For the first time I found myself doubting the choice to add a member to the family. After all it was a very dangerous decision to allow Bella this close. But I knew she ultimately deserved that decision. She couldn't take back what she saw and neither could we.

Then there was Alice. She was depressed to say the least. Bella seemed to be very distant from Alice on her usual Friday visits. It felt as though she was waiting on standby to be fully involved. I understood and supported the verdict of space. Alice also kept her distance. Bella hasn't been over since the breakup.

**BPOV**

Saturday turned out to be a bust. I found myself replaying certain events from Friday. I skipped going to the Cullen's since it felt like forever since I had a night in with my dad. The movie we rented to watch together went pretty smoothly. Then during dinner Charlie got a little nosey. He inquired if I was interested in any of the Cullen boys. He stated that I had given spent a lot of time with the family recently. I was honest with my father. No I told him the Cullen boys are great but none suit my dad. He seemed skeptical but let that line of questions go. He seemed to appreciate Esme and the bond we formed early on. Esme took me under her wing very quickly. She seemed to sense that I missed having a mother figure. Or maybe she took on that role automatically. The first time I met Esme it was awkward, but lately I went straight to her for our usual hug and small talk. She loved to cook my favorite meals and talked to me privately about everything!

Sunday I was set to go over to the Cullen's for the whole day. My dad was off and had big fishing plans down in La Push. The last vision I had of La Push involved Jacky in wolf form. I found myself pushing away a lot of visions lately. I didn't like to see Jacky shift because it looked painful and unnatural. I didn't like to see Visions of Alice because she had been very sad lately and that was painful for me. Other visions I couldn't push away. These were visions of me with various members of the Cullen family. We all were starting to form family bonds. I leaned that I was wrong in the beginning to think that the Cullen's would take me a step back from normal. Suddenly I felt like I really belonged to a specific group. The Cullen's allowed me to share openly about my gifts. And Edward was usually there to share them firsthand. They seemed to really want to hear about them and the method of delivery.

**Sunday**

I arrived at the tall white mansion about 10 o'clock. Letting myself in I was greeted by most of the great looking family immediately. Something felt different walking under the threshold of the familiar family room entrance. I joined Emmet on the spacious white couch that was arranged on the left side of the huge TV.

"How was your Saturday Bella?" Esme asked

"It was great!" I replied. "Are we the only ones here today?" I questioned. So far it was Just Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and Carlisle.

"Yes, Jasper currently moving to Alaska and Alice is …hunting?." Carlisle answered moving to the large patio doors to look across the lawn.

The strange feeling that I got earlier came back. It was like my senses were trying to tell me something but it was speaking a foreign language. I looked around trying to feel the new sensation completely. Looking at Edward how gave a small shrug came up behind Esme who was seated on the loveseat with Rosalie.

"Hey, Bella what do you think of taking a family trip with us during spring break? We'll be going to Isle Esme! Emmett asked looking on to Rosalie and Esme for back up.

"What's Isle Esme?" I asked a little perplexed. Then suddenly my senses decided to quite speaking gibberish. I knew then that Alice wasn't out hunting or doing whatever. She was right up stairs and she had been all along. I felt her presence hovering above. It was almost like I suddenly had Alice radar.

"Isle Esme is a private island that Carlisle bought years ago. We would love to have you with us Bella. We have a couple of more months before then but it will be good for you to be thinking about." Esme finished by getting up and wrapping her arms around Carlisle.

"Please plan on coming?" Emmett asked throwing an arm around my shoulders.

While looking at Edward to see his reaction to my epiphany, I said "Sure Em it sounds fun."

Edward looked curious but gave small indication that he understood how I could be so sure of this.

For lunch Esme decided to make a deli sandwich for me. The handsome vampires left to get some fresh air while Edward stayed to keep me company. I even felt Alice leave. I'm presuming from the wall to floor window that so many of the Cullen rooms have. Then there was and this other feeling something akin to being separated from an organ that wasn't needed but was still apart of you. With a lot help of anesthesia of course

"No one else knew that Alice was here, only me." He stated after a moment of silence. "Have you ever got the sense that Alice was there but unseen before?" He asked calmly.

"No, it's like a switch that just came on."

"Do mind if I explain this to Carlisle later on?" He asked after mulling it over for a bit. "It will be just between me and him of course."

"I would actually appreciate that." I stated after finishing my sandwich. "You wouldn't mind if I looked into your conversation later would you?"

He answered in the negative and after I cleaned up after my small lunch we walked to the back yard for some air.

"Edward, do you ever wonder about my place in your family?" I asked a little self-conscious.

"No Bella" He cleared up while catching me before I tripped over a misplaced lawn decoration. Then with a smile "If anyone willingly comes into this eccentric family they have to be just as peculiar. So no I don't worry about you Bell" He stated. We both erupted into laughter as I tried to swat him. He dodged my lame try at vengeance. Then the lite drizzle we had been recipient to all day, became an all-out rainstorm. Edward gently scooped me up and we made it to the gazebo before I realized we had even taken off. While he was setting me down amidst great bouts of laughter Alice suddenly appeared releasing a rumble from her chest. Her teeth were pulled back into a vicious snarl. Edward instantly released me and wore a much more serious face. Alice who was about four inches shorter than I, came up to my right side. Edward pulled his arms up and slowly said "Bella step back now!" but Alice was already right next to me and the oak wood of the gazebo pressed into the back of my left knee. I also seemed to be pulled into the scent of rain mixed wonderfully with Alice's amazing scent.

"I...am …not going to hurt her, but you on the other hand…" Alice said losing the snarl. She placed a possessive hand around my upper right arm and seemed to be hesitant to pull.

"It started pouring Alice did you want me to let her walk here on her own. Or better yet let her trudge all the way back to the house!' Edward stated, losing some of his cool. I looked around and realized Edward and I had walked much longer than I had thought. The rest of the clan ran up about the time Edward and Alice started to twitch their lips back and forth. Speaking in a hushed tone they still wore angry faces. Carlisle and Esme stepped in then. Carlisle put his hands in between his children's chest, and interrupted their conversation.

Esme pulled me away to the opposite side of the gazebo. That's when I realized I was shaking. I could not tell if it was due to the fright of being stuck in between the two dueling vampires or the coldness the heavy rain brought so suddenly.

Emmett came up behind us with a big umbrella and what appeared to be his heavy rain coat. Esme wrapped me in and with Emmet by our side she ran me back to the mansion.

Rosalie and Emmett took the love set once we were settled back home. Esme decided to make some hot chocolate as a pre-dinner snack. Then Carlisle returned sans Edward or Alice.

"I apologize for those two Bella they got caught up." He said blankly.

"So how does it feel to escape hungry claws of two vampires? Emmett asked nonchalantly.

After just trying to laugh it off, I took stock of how I actually felt about it. It almost seemed as though Alice was jealous of Edward. It was as though she didn't like us being so close. That's really the only reason for such a dramatic reaction.

"Emmett!" Esme warned coming from the kitchen with a warm mug.

"Thank you." I was grateful for the subject change and the steam, and delicious mug of hot chocolate. Rose brought down two new movie rentals and popped one in at random. We settled in like the newly formed family we were.

I ate dinner while talking over spring break with Esme. She explained the Isle Esme was the only place they could go and be in the sun. I had seen their skin in sunlight before in a vision and the personal island thing suddenly made sense. Suddenly it was after nine o'clock and time for me to go. Esme dried my coat that I wore over and insisted I wear Emmett's too. Carlisle walked me to my car and pulled the old Honda door open for me.

"Well, have a good night Bella; I hope you're able to come back soon." He said through the lite drizzle that had retuned.

"I will Carlisle. Thank you for such a fun night."

I was home and showered before Charlie set foot in the door. We made small talk and he told me of how Billy almost fell into a creek and how his wheel chair got stuck in the mud. It sounded like they did more horse playing than fishing. But I'm glad he had as much fun as I did.

After I laid down for bed my mind kept wondering to Emmett's joke of a question. I was dealing with real vampires who were dangerous and obviously had bad tempers. I also thought about the strange radar like sense that I seemed to have developed for Alice. I sensed her come back home a little after I finished eating. Then I got a little insight on why this was happening via Carlisle and Edwards fascinating discussion. Carlisle and Edward both agreed that vampire mates get a sixth sense for their mate. They did not expect me to develop this since I was human obviously. This lead me to the question of would I ultimately be a vampire one day. Finale putting the pieces of the puzzle together, I understood that Vampires don't age. For me to be an everlasting part of their family, would I eventually be turned?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight of course. **

**Sunday night**

**APOV**

When Edward and I returned from hunting, after our encounter, we both went straight to our rooms. I couldn't believe my reaction to the site of Bella and Edward together. But earlier that morning, before Bella had even woken up, I decided that I had to give this thing with Bella a try. I had to validate Jasper's pain. Otherwise he would have left for no reason. So the real bond vampire's mates share took effect. Bella felt it too. I realized after getting a vision of Edward explaining Bella's mental connection to my location that it was the real deal. Isabella Marie Swan is my MATE

The instinct to claim my mate was purely instinctive. I could barely control my actions. Edwards the only other single vampire, and Carlisle said it would be natural for me to want to distance them. I decided that I owed Bella an apology though.

**Bella POV**

Sunday night I tried to look into my future to see if I would ever be a vampire. But I could not produce an answer. It felt as though my fate had not been planned out that far yet. Like there was still too much riding on how things go before then.

Monday morning I woke up to gloominess. It was brought on by my gift actually being limited. I noticed it vanish when I felt Alice coming closer. I was already eating breakfast and Charlie had left earlier for his shift.

It was only two minutes later that I heard the smooth sound of a posh car pull into the drive way. I got up to put my now empty cereal bowl in the sink when I got the vision of Alice apologizing and offering to take me to school. I looked up from the sink after rinsing my bowl and saw Alice waiting by her car.

I grabbed my bag and locked the door. I walked up to Alice's blue Mercedes coupe as confidently as possible.

"Hello Bella. How are you?" She asked with a small smile.

"Hi, I'm good Alice, thanks." I said while trying to sneak a peek through the tinted windows.

"I don't want to beat around the bush here Bella. I came over this morning because I need to apologize for yesterday. It was wrong and very irrational of me to act the way I did. Neither you nor Edward deserved that. I'm so sorry Bella." She finished by lowering her head. And looking very sullen.

"I accept your apology Alice. It's very clear that you realized your mistake. And yes it would be awesome to get a ride in _this_ to school today." I stated trying to lighten the mood. She looked over to me with what I believed to be a look of surprise but it vanished quickly.

She laughed and then grabbed my bag wordlessly. I walked to the passenger side while Alice threw my school bag in the back seat. The ride to school was filled with small talk about _school_. I got the idea that we were both more comfortable with that topic. When we arrived I saw the other Cullens waiting for us beside Edward's Volvo.

Alice's voice stopped me from exiting the vehicle. "Bella" She said dimly. "There was something else." She stated letting me know the serious part of our earlier conversation was not over. "I wanted to ask you out …to a date actually." She said while looking into my eyes. I was taken off guard and really surprised by her statement.

"I think I would enjoy going on a date with you." I answered seriously. I had no time to think out the cool answer. I had to lay it all out, like honest Bella.

"Great! We can decide 'where' on the ride back to your house" She said with the biggest smile of the morning. We exited then Edward, Rose, and Emmett came over to walk in with us.

At lunch I sat with my old group. I tried not to desert them because of the Cullens. The whole school was abuzz with their plans for spring break. There was still a month and a half of school left. But the teenagers that surrounded me were delighted by the five days they would get out of school. I was already asked to go on a fishing trip with mike and his family. Then I got asked by Angela to go visit her sick niece in Oregon. My answer to both was that I had not yet spoken to Charlie about spring break. Which was true, but I intended on asking him if I could go to an island off of South America. It seemed to be a long shot .But the truth was when I thought of spring break, I thought about spending time with my newly formed family on a tropical island.

**Alice POV**

Walking into bio I was hit by the sweet scent of Bella. I looked to our group and she was there waiting. The reason her scent was so prominent, was because she was alone.

"Hi!" She had a big smile high on her face.

"Hello" I said while taking the seat beside her. She was as beautiful as this morning and seemed to gravitate a little toward me after I was seated. Or did I gravitate toward her? Her blue blouse was fitted perfectly to her feminine body. After taking it all in I said "We'll have to go shopping Bella. You have a nice style."

"Thanks Al I'm not much of a shopper but I'm sure you'll keep me entertained." She finished with a giggle.

"What do you like to do, if you don't do shopping? I am not sure there is anything else" I stated trying to gauge her expressions to my humor.

She laughed before answering "I like to do all sorts of things that don't include walking up and down racks and isles of clothes. I read and I like to listen to music. What do you do when you're not at the mall?"

"If I'm not shopping for new clothes, I like to draw new clothes. Most I can sew together myself. I also read and we play baseball." I finished trying to surprise her by my answers. She was looking into my eyes and responding but at the same time I could see a familiar flicker in her warm brown eyes. That meant she was also seeing something else. Perhaps she was seeing a future baseball game, a couple of students wondering into the classroom, or even her making dinner for Charlie. All while asking "What else do you guys play?"

"We play other sports but baseball is a Cullen tradition" Not prying into what she saw. I watch for the students whose footsteps I hear pacing up the hall. They enter but capture none of her attention. We are so drawn to each other I have to scoot away so it seems more normal. I don't want to raise eye brows. Not yet anyway.

"Will you take me some time? To watch you play baseball that is." She asked timidly.

"Of course Bella! You're practically an honorary Cullen already." I joked while opening my biology book. Our hands brush and our eyes lock. Her eyes feel glued to me and mine hers. Then, Jessica's voice is heard at the door.

"Alice, are those Blancaster's?" she ask about my shoes. Bella instantly pulls away and looks through her text book blankly.

The connection with Bella is so deep. I miss jasper, but the void I had while being married to him deprived me of one of the only benefits of being a vampire. That spark that was between Bella and I, is very apparent to me. The only question I had was if Bella felt it too. There was a new found playfulness in me. Like a humans almost.

In the car Bella and I continued to get to know each other. We both understood that some things could be learned through visions of the future. But the important things would be learnt from conversations about completely off topic subjects. I learned that Bella loves roses, the color purple, choco chip ice-cream, and once had a crush on Garfield.

After sitting in the car for thirty minutes, Bella asked if I would like to come in. I declined because we were going hunting and the girls were expecting me at the house soon. I was eager to make our date plans, but in the end I just asked her to leave her 7:00 – 10:00 time slot open for Friday night. She agreed and stepped out.

**Carlisle POV**

The whole family was going hunting more often. Bella was a cemented family member. We needed to keep her as safe as possible, and she was already in so much danger just by being around us.

"Carlisle" Emmett's booming voice interrupted my thoughts. "Rose texted and said they just arrived at 'round wolf peak'." He said letting me know the girls were at their main hunting spot.

"Alright thanks Em" I said getting ready to head out. Since we were so close to Alaska Jasper was going to come out and meet us. I didn't know how I would feel once he got here. Alice didn't know unless she got a vision since we left.

Even with Jasper not living with us anymore the atmosphere still felt right. We missed him very much, but appreciated what he was doing for Alice and Bella. He later confided in me that he sensed their feelings for one another from the start. When they didn't even know what they were feeling.

**Bella POV**

**Wednesday**

Dinner with the Blacks had been very tough so far tonight. Jacky was on edge and seemed to be hostile towards everyone tonight, not just me. Ever since she shifted for the first time she realized that I was bonding with the Cullens. Edward explained that she was capable of smelling them on me since we hung out so much. I feared how Wednesday night dinner would go once she realized I was destined to be mated to one. Jacky was also going through a difficult break up. I wanted to be there for her, but ever since she started to date Sam seriously, we had been drifting apart. And I knew now was not the time to try and build a bond again. I was hanging out with her enemies and she couldn't say anything for fear of saying too much.

The wolf pack and Cullens had a treaty that involved a certain code of silence. That went for both sides. Jacky didn't know about my visions and how they excluded me from that clause of the pack. I only hoped that I could remain neutral. The Blacks were an extended family ever since I came back. And the Cullens were my very own new family. The family that I felt I could fit into better with my gift.

Charlie and I left early and headed to the grocery-mart. Going down the cereal isle I suddenly realized the Cullens were doing something similar. They were essentially shopping for their dinner minus the currency. And I wondered if I would be turned one day. Would I want to be sentenced to a life term of shopping for deer?

The next morning I drove myself to school, and met up with the Cullens. They were dressed as models as usual. Edward opened my door like a gentleman and asked how I was.

"I'm great! What's up guys?" I say looking to the other family members.

"Hey Bells!" I hear Emmett reply. Then I got a chorus of greetings from the others. I walked into the grey school with Alice and Edward by my sides.

At lunch I sat over with the vampire family and laughed at Alice and Emmett's bickering. I felt that the two were meant to be brother and sister, just like Alice and I were meant to be mates. During Biology Jessica dominated much of our free time. But I could not blame her. Alice was fun to talk to and often very amusing. She would listen and converse effortlessly. I felt that I got caught up with needing to have the right answers. But Alice always knew what to say. She smiled over at me from time to time, while they discussed clothing designers.

After school I drove over to the station to visit Charlie. He was busy at first so I went to wait in his office. While there I learned through a shady vision that Jasper was coming home sooner than he thought. It seems that Irina one of the sisters that he was living with was making it hard for him. I looked into how he and Alice would get along. They would end up having a rather long discussion over the matter. I wasn't sure at how I was supposed to fill with them living together but I didn't really have any reasons to object. Alice and I have not even gone on our first date.

"Sorry bout that Bella. Was there something you needed? " he headed over to his daesk chair and placed some files in a wire basket in front of him.

"No dad. I just wanted to see how work was going" I looked around at the small room my dad called his second home.

"I heard Carlisle saved a older gentleman who was in a car accident this morning. The town is so proud to have him now Bella." My dad said with emotion. Suddenly I was very proud too. I realized that the time I spent with the Cullens publicly and privately associated us to others. When people thought of the Cullen family, they thought of me and vice versa. Solely because of how quickly we have grown as close friends. The Cullens spoke little to people outside of the group. They had to draw as little attention to themselves as possible.

"Chief Swan, Mrs. Roberts is here for that interview you wanted to sit in on" interrupted Dawson, a new deputy.

"Thanks I'll be there in a minuet. Don't start without me" My dad stated.

"Yes sir" Dawson finished and walked back out.

"Well Bells work is pretty steady today. I'll probably be home late as a matter of fact."

He walked around and hugged me. "Alright I'll leave some leftovers in the fridg." I said then I walked out of the small police station and headed toward home.

I felt it later that night during the evening dishes. Alice was coming my way fast. Then there was the knock.

"Come in Alice" I said as evenly as I would if she was right next to me.

She was in front of me within a second and tried a to give a small smile

"What's wrong Al?" I said, giving in to my concern. She looked tired and defeated. I motioned to the seats behind us. As we took a seat she started to explain.

"Jasper came back today." She spoke quietly, like she wasn't sure if I knew. "We got into an argument and I just had to get away."

"I don't understand. Earlier when I saw the two of you talking it was very civil."

"You..you… nevermind things went well until he mentioned that he told the Denali coven about you. He had no right! He can't understand what kind of danger this puts you in." Alice explained with tight fist clenched together on the kitchen table.

"Alice, there are two seers in the Cullen clan now. Do you really think one of us won't see emanate danger coming." I said trying to ease her qualms.

"I guess you're right. I'm just worried of how the Denali sisters feel about you. Our families have always agreed that it is best to live among you. But not interact regularly with humans." I looked into her eyes and most of the worried had left them. So I out stretched my hand over hers and said easily.

"I'm okay with the coven knowing if you can be. It's not like they are my arch enemies." I smiled up at her and then walked back over to the dishes.

"Carlisle and the others agree with you, ya know?" I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Of course they do!"

"What else do you have on the itinerary tonight?"

"Well Charlie won't be home till eleven so I thought a chick flick was in order" I said while smiling and placing the dish towel over the faucet.

"That sounds fun. May I join you?" Alice asked standing up from the old kitchen chair.

"Sure, I was hoping you would be able too." I held out my hand and once she took it I pulled her into a small hug. I felt sorry she had to worry about the Denalis on her own. I hated to think of her worrying over anything period. She reciprocated and then pulled me into the living room by the same hand. We searched the tv guide together and decided on A Walk To Remember. On the couch we sat and I pulled a throw over us she held my hand over the blanket and propped her feet up on the ottoman. Throughout the movie I was highly aware of our fingers entwined. It felt good and right.

_**I hoped you enjoy this story so far. I want to thank the ones who try to leave reviews. There's more Alice and Bella to come. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I woke up tangled in a familiar blue throw. It took a couple of seconds to remember what happened the previous night. I remembered watching a movie with Alice, but I must have fallen asleep before it was over. Alice had carried me to my room. The alarm on the bedside table abruptly went off. So I proceeded to get up and dressed.

Entering the kitchen I noticed Charlie had left already. His coffee pot was in the sink. I made a small breakfast and headed to my car. It was Friday and I remembered I had a date with Alice. I sent her a quick text before pulling out the drive.

_Hey, sorry about last night_BELLA

_It's no biggy Bella. I'll see u at school_A

I was half way to school when I received her reply. After parking I read the message quickly and headed in side to seek warmth. Mike was the only one of my friends around.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked walking up to him.

"Tyler is sick, and the girls are in the restroom." He stated with a smile that said 'am I not good enough?'

"How's calculus going?" Mike was the only math brain in our group.

"I'm still passing, but this semester in reasonably harder. "He said while appearing to be happier. "What are you doing tomorrow Bella?"

"I don't have anything planned for tomorrow why?" I asked getting a familiar feeling. I noticed now that the feeling was not coming from my head, or body, But my heart. My heart felt a kind of warmth and wholeness the closer Alice got. It reminded me that in my visions destiny brought us together. We weren't just normal teenagers with puppy love in our eyes. This was something greater than us both. I had to ask myself if I was already in love with Alice. Was it supposed to be like this for vampires? Was I meant to be a vampire and somehow just popped out human. Okay maybe not the last one.

"Do you want to come with Angela and me to Port Angeles? We are going to a book store opening. There are supposed to be a lot of college kids there." He interrupted with a laugh. I saw the Cullens walk in and start to split up. Everyone except Alice was headed to class.

"I don't know Mike I'll think about it. What time are you guys leaving?" I asked

"About 10ish" He said looking back over his shoulder.

"I'll get back to you at lunch. Have fun in calculus" I said while stalking off towards Alice.

"Good morning" She said as we started to walk in harmony.

"Morning, I hope you're going to let me make last night up to you" I asked

"Suure" She said a little too easily. I gave her a shy smile

"Is Jasper coming back to School?" I asked curiously. I didn't remember seeing him walk in with the others.

"Yes, he's going to reenroll next Monday." She said plainly.

We separated as I went into algebra. I then spent most of that period looking into Jasper and Alice's future. Not their entire future, just the immediate future. To my relief they were pretty independent of each other. Most of the visions involved other family members and the ones that didn't I paid close attention to. I didn't look into the future at all really until the Cullens moved to town. I waited to see what my subconscious thought I needed to know. Walking out of Algebra I remembered why. I started to get a migraine while steering through the crowd. The pain was sharp and intense.

By lunch the pain had subsided. I sat with the humans and actually enjoyed their idol teen chit chat. It felt so different than the Cullens usual talk of science and special abilities. I looked over to the vampires and noticed Alice and Edward were staring at me. Edward smiled a little but Alice looked away quickly. I then saw Edward telling me in a vision that Alice felt inadequate to my human friends. He also stated that after vampires finally met their mates, they found no one else attractive. But there has never been a vampire/ human paring before. Human mates are notorious for being able to be sexually attracted to multiple people; especially the ones in committed relationships. Edward was trying to explain further when Angela brought me back to the subject at hand.

"So Bella did you want to go with us?" Angela asked as their chit chat turned to the new book store. Mike, who was sitting next to me leaned in and said "It's gonna be fun Bella, we can get dinner afterwards"

"Sure I'd like to go" I say after taking a sip of orange juice.

"What are you and the Cullens doing tonight Bella?" Jessica asks.

"Umm, I'm not sure." I stated a bit nervously. I looked over to see Alice turn and give me a smile and turn away.

"Well" Angela said leaning into my other side. "You seem to be the only one here, whom the Cullens talk too. They are so mysterious" Angela said as the others were talking more about the trip to Port Angeles.

"They're just really private." I insist quietly.

Before leaving the lunchroom I meet up with Alice and Edward.

"See you in history Bell." Edward says before walking out. I waved bye and smiled over to Alice.

"I'm looking forward to tonight. You said seven right?" I say a little self-conscious.

"Yes, I had fun last night, but I hope you got enough rest." We laugh and head to biology.

"What did you want to do tonight anyway? "I ask

"It's a surprise. But the others are going to be out hunting, so we'll spend the majority of the evening at the house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah" I say a little shocked she had to ask.

After school I head home to prepare for the special evening. Most of my preparations have to wait until I can get Charlie out the house. He heads off to see a movie with some guys from work, leaving me to my own devises. I add a little make up to my cheeks and try to fix my hair. I keep my jeans but change into a green satin and lace blouse and white sweater. I had an hour left and I decided to sit nervously on the couch, while trying to think of conversation topics. I talked to Alice a lot already, but I wasn't sure if I could compose myself for a date. I looked okay on the outside. But on the inside I felt the panic slowly creeping up. It felt like a large scale mud slide. I sat on the couch too panicked to try to calm myself by looking into the evening. Alice was a smart, beautiful creature. I was beginning to wonder how I could compare. She had Jasper before me. _He_ was also a smart, beautiful creature. He also seemed to be able to walk a great distance without tripping, which was not the case for me. I tried to focus on the bond that we already, kind of shared. We seemed to be bonded by destiny, like the imprinting of the wolf pack.

I left the house and drove as straight as possible. When I arrived Alice was opening the door. I met her at the top of the stairs. She had not changed, but it looked like she had spent a good bit of time redecorating the house.

"Hi, Bella. Come in, please." Alice smiles and gestures in the house.

"Thanks" I say

"Have you eaten yet?" She asks politely

"No, I was too nervous to eat." I state honestly. We walk into the fancy white house and the changes are very noticeable. The lights are dimer in the entrance and living room. As we make our way to the dining room I start to smell candles, and what seems to be some sort of Italian dish.

"I was a little nervous too." She admits. "Do you like?" she ask as we enter the dining room. I look around and see three large candles on the long dining room table. There is a plate set out already for me. It holds a serving of salad and lasagna.

"It looks amazing!" I reply. I sit and feel I should wait for Alice to sit, but then notice there is only one place setting.

"Go ahead" she says while taking a seat. I begin to eat and relax with time.

"This is really good." I compliment.

"Thank you. The recipes Esme's" She states.

"Thank you for inviting me over for this. I really like what you've done."

"Bella, you are always welcome here. But thank you." She says with a toothy smile. "How's chief Swan?"

"He's on the go a lot these days." I reply then, continuing eating.

"You don't look too happy about that. You must miss him?" she inquiries.

"Yeah, I do. He makes time for me though, which is a lot more than I can say for some fathers."

"You never really explained when Renee left the picture." She declares

"Well, I returned to Forks during middle school. Renee got remarried around then to a baseball player. They did travel a lot, up until last April anyway." I explain. She seems to take it in a while. "Is it hard not remembering your parents?" I ask still curious. Around the time when we meet she explained how she found the Cullens. She also mentioned that she has no memory of her human years.

"Sometimes, but I always have Carlisle and Esme for support. Would you like more lasagna or salad?"

"No thanks. " I get a vision of the wolves. They seem to have all shifted now. Then I realize they are confronting the Cullens. Edward is up front and explaining to the lead wolf about vampire mating and how it's similar to imprinting. That's when I realize that the pack might have a real problem with Alice and me seeing each other. The confrontation seemed to be happening just a week or so from today.

"Bella did you see something?" Alice asks

"Yeah, you know the shape shifters? They are going to confront you all as a group at the border of the treaty line some time from now." I say a little unsure of how she knew.

"Do you know why?" She asked confused.

"Hold on." I take a moment to look into why the wolves become defensive. I see Jacky and myself arguing over the Cullens.

"Bella you can't possible understand. But I want you to stay away from them" Jacky says while grabbing my left wrist hard. We are outside next to the forest line.

"No" I say very, very angrily "you can't possible understand. You don't know the Cullens and you certainly don't know Alice" I finish trying to snatch my arm from her strong grasp.

"What is it with you and ALICE?" she questions getting as loud as I was. "Why do you defend her? You know what she is, don't you? Just like you knew Charlie needed to go home so he wouldn't witness Paul shift!"

"Yes, I see these…. things happen. I saw you shift for the first time Jacky." I say a little calmer.

"You KNOW I'm one too." She states after a moment of silence, completely shocked. She finally lets my wrist go.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But I've become close to the Cullens and I won't stand by while you continue to degrade them. They are not malicious or even criminal"

"Fine, just tell me what the deal is with you and Alice?" She asks getting loud again.

"That's none of your business. You will stay away from her and her family. They have not and will not violate your treaty." I say trying to get away. Her shakes start to become more violent.

Throughout the vision I see Alice looking into my eyes and she even asked if I was okay. In which I was able to respond in the positive.

"I get into an argument with Jacky. "I say cutting off the vision. "I let it slip that I see the future. I also told her that I knew she was a werewolf and I know about the treaty. I think they come to confront you guys about me." I say with a frown.

"Bella, we have had confrontations with them before." She says taking my left hand. "This is not your fault."

"What can I do to help? They all will be running on the border line a week from now to get your attention. Maybe if I'm there I can explain how it's my choice to be with you and your family." I explained a little nervously.

"No Bella, that would be too dangerous. They will be too pumped up in there wolf form."

"I know but if I'm there they will be less likely to try to attack right. Their whole goal is to protect humans." I say

"It seems as though they only want to talk Bella. You can stay at the house until the conflict is over with. We will come straight home afterwards and explain everything." She says trying to compromise.

"Fine" I say giving up. I stand and carry my dishes to the kitchen. She then takes them from me and loads them in the dish washer.

"Would you like to go for a walk? I know it's cold out, but the boys put in a portable fire pit in the gazebo." Alice explained with a smile.

"Sure that sounds nice." We walk back to the family room and out the glass doors. She hands me the thick jacket I wore over my sweater and we begin to walk towards the gazebo.

"Wow Alice you certainly didn't have to do all this for me" I stated amazed at the glow from the gazebo. Even though we are still so far away I can see the glow from the white Christmas like, lights strung in the ceiling of the gazebo.. I take Alice's hand and begin walking faster to get to the warm fire pit. Alice giggles as I try to pull her along. Then she wraps her other arm around my waist and lifts me off the ground. She runs us over to the oak gazebo. Once there she sets me on my feet. I twist around in effort to see the whole gazebo lit up. The lights are so pretty. Even with the fire pit in the middle, the gazebo still feels larger than it did the last time I was out here.

"I know I was terribly rude the previous time you were here Bella. But that is one of the reasons I chose the gazebo as a spot for this evening. I wanted to make it up to you." Alice seems to have read my mind.

"Well, thank you. This is really beautiful." I grab her hand again and walk us over to the bench. We sit side by side, legs touching. I turn to look her in the eyes and try to convey just how much I love the date so far. We both smile at the gesture.

"Are you warm enough Bella?"

"Yes" I say while getting a vision of Alice telling me she put blankets in the storage compartment of the gazebo. "But thanks for the blankets anyway." I say with a goofy grin. Alice gives a shocked smile and says

"Well I guess I'm going to have to get used to that. I never thought there would be another seer in this family."

"Have you had visions of me being a part of your family?" I ask curious as to what she's seen.

"Yes, haven't you?"

"Yes, but how far into the future can you see Alice?" I ask needing to know if she can see past the part that I'm blocked from.

"I have had visions pretty far into the future but I don't get the privilege of having an exact date on my visions." She says referring to the fact that I can usually tell when the visions occur in the future. "What is it you're really asking Bella." She says intuitively.

"Well, I want to know if I'll be like you one day. Like a vampire." I say quietly. I hold her small hand a little tighter in anticipation for the answer.

"I have not seen that vision yet Bella. But that could mean that you haven't decided yet." She pulls up our clasped hand and puts her free hand around it. While looking at me she says. "It is just the beginning for us Bella. Trust me when I say there are a ton of choices you will have to make. And the one to become like my family and me is not a light one. You should not feel pressured to know right away. You're a senior in high school about to graduate. You should relax and think about _the now_." She finishes by kissing my hand. And suddenly I feel the urge to kiss her perfectly painted lips. I feel as though there was an unknown pressure weighing on me that was suddenly lifted.

"Your right" I say. "I was getting a head of myself." Looking over at her in the glimmer of the fire and lights, I'm reminded of my other visions of the future. Specifically The one with her wrapped in nothing but my purple sheet. I feel a blush tug its way up my neck and through my checks. It takes great effort to pull my eyes away from hers. I was thinking it would _stop_ the mirage of romantic images from filling my head. The only thing that pulled me away was her question, almost unheard.

"Are you alright? Are you ready to head back?" she asks looking concerned. I meet her eyes and reply in the negative. She looks unsure but doesn't question me anymore. I pull her hand over to my lips.

**Alice POV**

She ghosts her lips over the top of my fingers; then more firmly over the top of my hand. She looks up and makes eye contact. The simple act of eye contact has never meant more to me. Before Bella, it was a polite act. Now it was a necessity. I loved her eyes and her face. Her lips were their natural shade of pink. But the fire made her entire face glimmer with beauty. Staring at her lips she started to lean in. I went for it a little more quickly than she. Our lips meet in a closed mouth kiss.

She's very passionate with her lips, yet seems to be very attentive. Her lips were so soft and I felt her pull away much too quickly.

"sorry" she states with a blush

"Don't be Bella" I say grabbing her hand. She grabs back and looks over to me. Her lips have a smudge of my pink lipstick on them. I move my free hand to wipe it away, while making eye contact. After two slow swipes she presses her lips to my thumb in a soft kiss.

**Authors Note: Thanks for Reading. I also want to thank the ones who put this story on your Alert list. That really lets me know you guys are following this story and waiting for the next chapter. **

**I want to state again that I am from the south (deep deep south) and it is hard to not write like I talk. I hope you can't tell and if you can that it doesn't bother you. The next chapter will take place immediately after this. I hope it is not confusing. I was going to attempt to answer some of the questions I got from reviewers here but I think that the next chapter will do most of that. If you have any new question please feel free to ask.**


	8. Chapter 8

I scoot as close as possible and wrap my left arm behind her waist. She does the same with her right. We stay that way for most of the date. We enjoy looking from the fire to the stars.

"It's getting late Al I should head home." Bella says while pulling away just enough to make eye contact.

"Time flew by tonight. I'm glad you came over Bella."

"I'm so very glad you invited me. Will you tell the others I said hello?"

"Of course" I say

By the time we make it back to the house it is after ten. I walk Bella to her car and she stops short.

"I'm going to Port Angeles tomorrow, do you want to come with us?" she asks

"No thank you. I'll be meeting up with my family to hunt tomorrow." I reply. A look of understanding crosses her face and she leans in for a chaste kiss. Once we part she says goodbye and enters her car.

**Bella POV**

The rest of that night I spent most of my time looking into the past rather than the future. My date With Alice went so well. I cleaned my room and prepared for the following day in Port Angeles. I even text Angela to confirm the time of departure. I went to sleep after everything was all set.

The whole night I kept having dreams. Some dreams were normal, some borderline nightmarish, and others absolutely terrifying. One of the negative things about my gift is that dreams sometimes coincided. Sometimes my visions come to me in dreams. And other times I have regular nightmares that are twice as scary due to the fact that they could be real. I was getting better at interpreting between my insights and my imagination. It was simply a feeling I got.

The wolves played a big part in my nightmares that night. I kept seeing different things happening at their meeting. Then I kept seeing real visions of the future. Most were simple mundane things that involved pop quizzes, or cooking for Charlie. They kept invading my brain and kept me alert. I kept expecting to get a serious vision of the Cullens and wolves. Then the nightmares came back.

I woke up after one such nightmare. I looked over at the clock and the simple motion caused my head to explode with pain. I remembered getting a higher quantity of visions the day before, and that added to all the dreams, did a real number on my brain.

I knew instantly there would be no trip for _me_ this morning. The migraine seemed to be migrating. I felt it begin to seep into my neck. I instinctively tried to look into the day to see how long the pain would last. But the sharp pain I got pushed away any thought s of the future.

I turned on my stomach and tried to keep my brain still. It seemed any thought to immense sent splinters throughout my neck and jaws. Then suddenly I felt a pair of cool hands on my neck. I jerked a little and, tried to look back.

"It's okay Bella. Just relax." Alice spoke calmly. And relax I did. Her hands felt so soothing and her voice helped too.

"How di" But she cut me off before I even got the chance to realize how much talking hurt.

"I got a vision Bella. Of course, now just try to relax a little. I text Carlisle at work, and he is going to try to come over to see you on his next break."

"Al

"Bella don't your just going to cause yourself more pain." She said while continuing to massage my neck. I felt her sit next to me on the bed. She then moved her finger tips up through my scalp. "I text Mike from your phone and told him you couldn't make it after all." After she said this her fingers began to feel too good but the pain was still there. I began to drift off to sleep from the weakness I felt.

I woke up again and realized we were not alone.

"Bella, can you sit up?" Carlisle asked pulling his black medical bag apart.

"Yes" I said, but didn't expect to be able to. I started to sit up. Once I realized the pain had subsided greatly, I lightly swung my feet over the edge of the bed.

Carlisle then proceeded to check my pulse and blood pressure. Alice walked into my line of vision and gave a small smile.

"Bella do you get a lot of headaches due to your visions?" she asked trying to sound indifferent and calm.

"Every now and then, but it is not to frequent" I replied. I felt a lot better and there was only a small trace of the throbbing pain I felt this morning.

"Well Bella, your pulse is steady and your blood pressure seems to be receding. " He stood from his kneel and then started to twitch his lips quickly, speaking to Alice.

"Thank you Carlisle" Was all I was able to understand. Then he looked over at me.

"I want you to stay home the rest of the day. And Alice has agreed to be your nurse" He states with an amused smile

"Yes, I will." I say, unexpectedly feeling very nervous. He looked over at Alice with a twitch then back at me. Then I knew there was something they were not telling me. I looked ahead skimming through for any clues. Then I got the vision of Carlisle talking to me about how the visions could be effecting my fragile human body. He went over high blood pressure, heart disease and aneurisms.

"Don't worry Carlisle. I'll take care of Bella now." She smiled then sat next to me.

When he was done and back to work Alice sat at the kitchen table with me. I had a bowl of oatmeal. It was already 12pm and I was starving.

"Bella, that looks horrible." Alice says with disgust written on her face. I just smile and keep stuffing.

"What did you see just now? You got that strange twinkle in your eye" Alice says looking at me seriously.

"I don't know what you mean." I lie. I finish up my oatmeal and take my bowl to the sink. I did see something while she was scrutinizing my oatmeal. I got a quick vision of Carlisle telling me that due to my frequent high blood pressure I could be at sever risk for organ damage. And if not treated properly it could lead to kidney and/or heart failure.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I ask after getting over the shock that accompanied the previous vision.

"I would like that" She answers. We sit side by side on the couch and watch one of the movies Charlie has rented. Her hand finds mine and I feel her eyes on me. The movie is not engaging and I find myself meeting Alice's gaze. Her face is a mixture of pain and sadness. It hits me hard and I don't even have to ask.

"You really scared me today Bella. When I got that vision of you in such pain…" She cuts off looking away. Her eyes are shiny with what I believe to be venom.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Alice. It's usually not that painful." I reply trying to ease her discomfort. I pull her chin towards me and smile to let her know I'm all better. She gives a weak smile in return, and does not look away. I take my hand off her chin and begin to rub her back gently. I also pull her in and touch her lips with mine. She then initiates a deep kiss. Our lips synchronize and my other hand goes to her thigh just above her knee. Her lips are soft and cool and they roll between mine. I get lost in the love I feel from her passionate kiss. I suck on her bottom lip a little before pulling away. I can feel how tense she is. We open our eyes and she gives a better smile. I notice that her eyes are darker and have been since last night.

"You missed you hunting trip?" I ask a little remorseful.

"We pushed it back a little" she states running her hand over my check. But I can feel the tension clouding around her.

"You should go on now. I'll be fine. You have delayed your trip enough" I say.

"I guess I do need some air. But I want you to stay home and order some take out for Charlie. You should be off your feet tonight okay?" she asks

"Alright…. I'll be fine, promise." I stand to walk her out but she pushes me down by my shoulders. She hovers over me for a few seconds looking into my eyes. Then she places a soft kiss on my lips, but pulls away quickly.

"Stay I'll let myself out." She says scooting towards the door.

After she's gone I walk up to my room to lie down for a while. I reflect on the new information that I've received. I have never gotten a vision that reflects my poor health before. I never believed my visions could be so adverse. Much late I feel stress overcome me and drift off to sleep once more.

**Thanks for continuing to read this story. I, like a lot of ppl, have a break from school coming up and I hope to get a lot of updates in. Reviews are appreciated and treated like gold where I come from. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlisle POV**

Family meeting

"When are you going to speak to Bell about doing tests? Couldn't a simple blood test show you the condition of her organs?" Edward says using his special name for the beautiful brunette.

"Well, I don't want to worry her more after such a distressing experience this morning. I want her blood pressure to be stable for a couple of days." I say, mostly to the non-mindreading family members.

"What about the altercation with the wolves. Bella wants to be involved. She wanted to be there until I told her she would have to wait at the mansion. The stress would be too much for her." Alice states while moving to stand by Esme. We all were supposed to be hunting, but took a break to have a quick family meeting in the middle of the forest. It's not an uncommon occurrence.

"It happens on a Friday correct? Perhaps Charlie will allow you to take Bella out of town for the night?" I say to Alice

"I want to be there for the meeting. They have to understand how I feel about Bella. They also have to know I will not tolerate them hurting her." She finishes getting her point across. I turn to the others to clarify more.

"Alice and I were going to speak to Bella about the risk from elevated blood pressure Monday afternoon. I would like it if the rest of you would come in for a few minutes afterwards and give your support to Bella." I ask of the family. "I know Bella makes her own decisions but I want to ask her to keep her visits to la push to a minimum until we figure out where her health stands. I would also like all of your support with that also.

"Sure thing" Emmett states from by Rosalie

"Of course" Rosalie says

"I'll be there Carlisle" Edward replies afterwards.

"I'll make Bella some dinner." Esme says squeezing my hand. She loves nurturing Bella as if she were her own daughter. The only person left is Jasper. He has yet to bond with Bella for obvious reasons.

"Carlisle, I would like the opportunity to be there tomorrow if that's okay with you and Alice. I would also like to offer my gift for Friday. I wouldn't mind staying at the mansion with Bella. I could use my gift to keep her tranquil." He says surprising us all. I look to Alice with inquiry in my eyes.

"I would really appreciate that Jas" Alice says

"Well the last entity to discuss is about the meeting itself. We will remain as peaceful as possible." I say specifically looking to Alice for understanding. After she gave a small nod I moved on. "From the way Bella's vision goes they want to discuss her and Alice's relationship. We will explain with as much respect to the girls as possible. "

"We shouldn't have to explain shit Carlisle! They should respect our mating habits, as we do theirs." Emmett states bitterly.

"We are treating this as a misunderstanding on their part. We will owe them no more explanations after Friday. Is that clear with everyone?" Everyone nodded in affirmative.

Alice was the only one to linger after the meeting was concluded. Esme gave a small nod then took off after her next prey.

"Is there something else Alice?" I asked and walked over to my youngest daughter

"I have been meaning to ask your opinion on something for a while now" she says looking up through the tall trees. "Do you think my power was as powerful as Bella's when I was human?"

"Well it's possible. But in the cases I'm familiar with, vampire gifts only get more powerful." She listened intently. "Bella seems very special. Her talents are very unique."

"I know, I guess I'll see you back at the jeep" she stated starting to walk away.

**Alice POV**

Pulling Bella away from Charlie Monday afternoon felt terrible. He finally had a day off from everything and they seemed to have been catching up. She needed to get her blood pressure measured. And be informed of what would happen if she didn't take the necessary precautions.

We pulled into the driveway and stepped out on the fresh snow. As Bella and I crunched to the front door I heard my siblings gathering around the dining room table. That's where they would wait for Bella's analysis to be over. Once in the door I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her through the back of the house to Carlisle's office. She smiled over to me with a questioning look.

"Why do you look upset already? I'm going to be given a bill of good health. I feel good today Alice really" She says looking around the new hall.

"I know, but I can't help to be a little worried Bella." We heard Carlisle call from inside and entered. He was in the corner with a new love seat to his left.

"Hi Bella, how are you today" He asks even though I'm sure he has already heard.

"I'm good" Is her simple reply.

"Great I want to start by taking you resting pulse, then your blood pressure. How's that sound?" Bella nods and heads over to the blue loveseat.

After the exam Carlisle declares that Bella's blood pressure in lower but not low enough.

"Bella your blood pressure is still high. You're at 160/100. It's an improvement for you, but at your age it should be around 130/80." Carlisle walks over to his desk and reaches for his clip board. "If hypertension goes without being treated it can cause damage to the rest of your body. Your heart starts to see the effects almost immediately. Then it's your kidneys. The hypertension affects the tiny filters in your kidneys, causing them to stop operating properly. At this point I would like to talk to you about treatment. "He pauses to make sure Bella is following.

"What kinds are there?" Bella asks, a little less confident than before.

"Well for you I want to suggest a pill which will basically be a converting enzyme to fit your hypertension. But that is really the beginning of your treatment Bella. There are a couple of other suggestions, and I use that word loosely. "

"Like What" Bella asks smiling a little.

"Well there are test that need to be done to see the damage, if any, to your organs. I also want to ask you to abstain from visiting La Push. I know it's not my place Bella, but the wolves will only contribute to your problem." Bella looks over to me, her eyes asking if I agreed. Carlisle stepped in.

"The wolves will only continue to bash us. You will feel strongly to defend Alice. Can you see my point Bella?" He finishes with a question.

"Yes I see." She says with a frown. I walk over to sit by her side. I wrap my right arm around her and pull her close. She stares out to a painting for a few more seconds.

"Bella this is for the best. Once they know you're my mate they will see it as a betrayal on your part. They would not approve of you living amongst them if you're mated to one of us." She looked to me then with tears in her eyes. She looked lost and all I wanted to do was help her find her way. She looked as if she didn't really understand what we were asking.

"I won't see them." She states sounding robotic. I lean in and kiss Bella's check. Then I stand and give the stage back to Carlisle. He walks over to Bella with a small white paper bag.

"There is only one bottle in here for now. You will take one pill a day after a meal. "He sat beside her now with a light hand on her shoulder. " We could do a blood test right here in the office Bella. I would have to take it to the hospital to get the results though. I would also need to schedule you a time when the others are out though. They can't even be in the house for that."

"I didn't see any of them when I came in." Bella states confused.

"They are waiting for us in the dining room." I say, motioning to the door. Together they stand and we walk back through the house.

Everyone greets Bella right off and Esme motions to the two empty seats beside her.

"We want you to know that we all agree about the shape shifters. They are not only a danger to your blood pressure but physically as well. We heard that one of their own has already been accidently mauled by an unplanned shift." Esme states while looking to me and Bella.

"I see your point. And I appreciate your reasoning behind the warning. But it won't be an easy task. Charlie and I have been visiting La Push since I was thirteen. I will try never the less to stay away from them. "Bella finishes with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you" Esme answered

"Bella we all support that choice. We feel as though you're a part of our family now and we want to protect you." Edward stated encouragingly.

"We don't want to have to kick any werewolf ass either!" Emmett stated enthusiastically, almost standing from his seat. Everyone laughed including Esme. Jasper was even laughing.

"The pack is very young Bella. They are not as capable of controlling their tempers." I explained to Bella. She looked to me now with a sad smile and I understand that she just needs time for the transition. "Are you ready to get back to your Dad?" I ask. I realize all this talk of shape shifters is not great for her.

"Yeah he was supposed to order pizza for us." She states and stands. The rest of the family stands too, and Bella leans over to hug Esme.

**BPOV**

The next day at school was tedious. My thoughts of everything that was happening took up most of my free time. The first thing on my to do list was figuring out how to tell Charlie about my blood pressure issue. I also had to tell him I had already seen a doctor about it, and was now prescribed for medication. I had taken said medication this morning and I hoped it was doing its job. I was also running the idea of, talking to Charlie about Alice and me dating, in my head. I didn't like purposely keeping anything from him. Alice and her family were very important to me now.

During Lunch I sat with the Cullens. The others kept discussing their big plans for spring break which was three weeks away. Forks board of education was giving all the students the second week of April off. To my fellow students March couldn't end soon enough.

"Did you want to come to my house after school?" I asked Alice. I wondered if she would get a vision of me asking about letting Charlie know about us. She must have because she patted my hand on the table

"Sure I will come right over." She stated before the bell rang.

Later that day Alice came over as promised. I was already there washing some vegetables for dinner.

"Hi, good day at school?" I asked going over to greet her. I kissed her softly and hugged her tightly to me after. We pulled away she walked over to the sink with me.

"Yes, the whole school thing has gotten easier since you've come into my life."

"Same here. Today I've been wrestling with the idea of how to tell Charlie about my condition. I was also thinking about telling him about us. Your parents know and I don't want to keep him from the truth." I said looking over my shoulder at her.

**Alice POV**

I could understand what Bella was going through. There was a time very early on that I kept things from Carlisle and Esme. Even though I already saw what Bella was going to say I let her explain. We only had an hour before her father got home but we talked about what she would say. Then we discussed her and her health issues a little. I knew she was tired of the same discussion but I wanted to know how she was doing with the medicine

"The medication is pretty mild just like Carlisle said. I haven't had any side effects." She explains.

"Carlisle is the best Bella. I glad you have him." I look to the clock on her ancient dvd player and notice Charlie is due home any minuet. "I think I should get going if you want to tell Charlie everything in private. But I would like to be formally introduced to him soon if you don't mind." I say while standing. She shrugged.

"Of course, I would like to introduce him to Esme too." She leans in and her slim five foot four inch frame almost towers over mine. She kisses my lips in her own special way. Her taste is almost floral. She pulls away too soon.

"I can come back later tonight, after Charlie has gone to bed, if you like?" I offer a bit too quickly.

"That sounds great." She says with a shy smile.

She walks me out to my car and I'm forced back home. The incomplete feeling returns to my heart as I drive away. Once home I walk around the yard. I watch for Charlie's reaction to Bella and I dating. As far as I can tell he is pretty open minded about it. Once the shock wears off he should be happy for Bella.

.


End file.
